Two Flights to Haiti (1983)
Plot Overview Alexis is not finished with Adam. When he returns, Alexis wants to talk to him, but Adam plays the sympathetic card and claims he is doing what he is doing because Blake pretty much gave up the search for him. Alexis is concerned that Adam is killing Jeff just to help her, but Adam assures her that it will not kill Jeff and implores his mother to believe him. Alexis feels she has no choice but to do so. At least Adam's poisoning has the desired effect. Blake wants to reason with Jeff and find out what is wrong, but Jeff does not want to listen to Blake. Jeff firmly believes that Blake will always side against him because he is still a Colby. Well, Jeff is going to show Blake. He beckons Adam and agrees to sign over LB's shares of Denver Carrington stock to Colby Co and give Alexis control of Colby Co while Jeff goes on a much needed vacation. Alexis is too concerned about Jeff's health to enjoy the triumph. Jeff does have a moment of lucidity to sign Fallon's divorce papers. Fallon is going to fly off to Haiti to get the divorce. Krystle is concerned that going to a developing nation for a divorce is not always a success, just look at what it has done with her and Mark. Fallon is determined to get the divorce and nothing will stop her. Considering what Jeff did to Fallon, the family, and Blake, acquiesces. Free from Colby Co and Fallon, Jeff returns to the Carrington mansion to see his son. After intercepting a call from Mark to Fallon, Jeff races off to Mark for a final showdown : a tennis match. Blake watches as Jeff decides to settle the score with Mark. Jeff collapses and is rushed to the hospital. Alexis goes to see Jeff at the hospital but only manages to see Krystle who fills Alexis in on the situation. The doctors do not know what is wrong with Jeff but they are running tests. The idea of tests brings terror to Alexis. Fortunately, Adam shows up in time to run interference and get Alexis out of there. In the elevator, Alexis tells Adam once they run tests his whole adventure will be exposed. Adam assures her that no one will learn that he poisoned Jeff. He will have the office redone for Alexis to work from and if anyone asks, Alexis can just say that the color of the office had clashed with her eyes. Adam convinces Kirby to have dinner with him. Unfortunately, Kirby is not great company, and Joseph is not thrilled at all. Adam's pursuit of Kirby takes a different turn as Adam asks Kirby to join Colby Co as a translator. Kirby may actually go for that. In Haiti, Fallon meets another woman who is down there for a divorce. She will not be alone in her hotel as the room service that arrives at 3am, which she did not order, turns out to be Mark, who is there to keep Fallon company. Fallon suggests she does not need someone to "comfort" her. Mark is offended that Fallon would assume he would travel so far, just to score, even if that is what Mark is trying to do. Blake remains at the hospital wanting to know what is wrong with Jeff. Tests will take time, and even longer while the lab is closed. That is unacceptable to Blake who wants that lab running until there are answers. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Kathleen Beller ... Kirby Anders * Geoffrey Scott ... Mark Jennings * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Sandy Freeman ... Divorcee * Don Reid ... Tom * Ed Couppee ... Dr. Braddock * Ellen Sweeney ... Beth Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert * According to the production guide, this episode is the 50th installment of the show. Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; MountainGate Country Club, Westwood (Los Angeles). * Deleted scene : At night, Blake tries to reach Jeff on the phone. Quotes * Adam Carrington [to Kirby]: The way I see it, you and I are two of a kind. It's just that I'm more honest about it.